Kimi to Boku
by Bruna A. Elric
Summary: Songfic de GonxKillua, OneShot. eu não sou boa pra resumos ¬¬


Olá!

Eu sou Bruna A. Elric, a ficwriter dessa ficzinha medíocre aqui.

Mais uma fic de GonxKillua, o casalzinho mais kawaii de HxH!

Mããããns, agora é uma songfic, de uma música muito sugoi do Glay!!! Hiyaaa!!! Glay rulez!!!

Se eu cometer alguma gafe, não liguem, por favor.

A fic é narrada pelo Gon e pelo Killua, vai mudando, mas dá pra perceber.

Essa fic me fez chorar... Tá que eu choro à beça, mas... Muita emoção pra uma fic só...

Espero realmente que gostem! Eu me esforcei pra caramba!

* * *

**Artista: Glay**

**Música: Freeze My Love**

_Tsume no saki kara kimi no nukumori ga kieru_

_Fushigi na hodo sameta wakare mo_

**Seu calor deixa as pontas dos dedos**

**Uma estranha e fria separação**

_Flashback_

_"Eu acho que não dá mais, Killua..."_

_"Por quê? É isso que eu ainda não consegui entender!"_

_"Não tem muito pra explicar, não dá..."_

_"Mas Gon...!" – peguei na mão dele para tentar convencê-lo... Aqueles dedos que sempre eram quentes e calorosos agora estavam frios e desconfortáveis... Por que será? – "Você não disse que me amava?"_

_"Me solta, Killua!!!" – ele soltou sua mão da minha e saiu correndo..._

_Fim do Flashback_

o0o0o0o

_Alguns meses depois, na mansão da família Zaoldyeck..._

"Por que eu ainda não parei de pensar em você, Gon?" – olhei para a foto em cima do criado-mudo... A foto que tiramos enquanto ainda estávamos naquele teste para sermos hunters...

_Nemuri ga kureta yume wa omoide wo tsutsumu_

_Kowareru hodo kokoro dakishimete_

**O sonho trouxe memórias escondidas**

**Segurando o coração até que ele se quebre**

_No sonho do Killua..._

_"Killua, eu..."_

_"O que foi? O gato comeu sua lín..." – não consegui terminar a frase, Gon havia me beijado... Mas que beijo!!!_

_"Algumas pessoas dizem que... Que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras, ne...?"_

_"Sim. E eu concordo plenamente."_

_"Nani...?"_

_"Eu também te amo, Gon."_

_"Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, Killua..."_

'_Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, Killua... Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, Killua... Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, Killua...'_

_Fim do sonho_

"WAA! É você de novo, Gon..." – coloquei a minha mão sobre o coração e apertei bem forte...

Que dor no peito é essa? Nunca senti uma coisa tão dolorosa quanto essa! Parece que alguém esta segurando meu coração até ele se quebrar...!

_Freeze my love_

_Ai wo kourasete nido to mezamenai you ni to_

_Freeze my love_

_Ima mo mune ni nokoru ai kioku wo nemurasete_

**Congele meu amor**

**Congelando meu amor para ele nunca acordar**

**Congele meu amor**

**O amor ainda hesitando em meu coração, durma com minhas memórias**

Por que esse amor ainda não acabou? Ele já devia estar congelado! Devia estar tão congelado à ponto de nunca acordar! Tomara que o Gon esteja sentindo toda essa dor...

"Quero que ele tenha esse sonho também! Desejo que tudo que está acontecendo comigo aconteça com ele também! Durma com minhas memórias, Gon!"

... Também desejo que o amor dele por mim ainda não tenha se congelado... Como o meu por ele ainda não se congelou...

_Furui beddo ni nureta karada nage dashite_

_Tsukarehateta futari wo ukabeta_

_Tashika na mono wa nani mo nai to_

_Kizuita toki kimi ga hidoku itoshii_

_Samayou muryoku na kotobachi_

**Jogando-nos em cima da velha cama**

**Deixamos que nossos corpos úmidos e cansados flutuem**

**Quando eu percebi que não havia nada de certeza**

**Eu senti como você é valioso**

**Divagando palavras sem efeito**

_Casa do Gon..._

_Flashback_

_"Waa, Killua... Eu tô tão cansado... Pesquei uns 40 peixes só hoje..."_

_"Eu também Gon... Tá que eu pesquei 2, mas eu tô cansado também..."_

_"Eu te amo, Killua..."_

_"Eu também... Eu também..."_

_Fim do flashback _

"Não! Como eu não percebi antes que você é muito valioso pra mim, Killua! Por que percebi só agora que não havia nada de certeza no que estava falando naquele dia...?"

_Freeze my love_

_Ai wo kourasete nido to mezamenai you ni to_

_Freeze my love_

_Sugite yuku kisetsu wo hitori tomerarezu ni tachitsukusu_

**Congele meu amor**

**Congelando meu amor para nunca acordar**

**Congele meu amor**

**Eu hesito, incapaz de parar a correnteza do tempo interminável**

Mas... Já faz tanto tempo! O amor já deveria ter congelado, não é? Congele-o! Congele-o à ponto de nunca mais acordar!

"E se o amor do Killua por mim já estiver congelado...?" 

Será que é melhor eu ir falar com ele...? Mas eu sou incapaz de parar a correnteza do tempo interminável...

_Wakare no yoru ni saita hana yo_

_Eien ni tojikomete yo my love utsukushii mama de_

**A flor que nasceu na noite da nossa separação**

**Prende meu amor eternamente, pelo tamanho da sua beleza**

_Mansão da família Zaoldyeck..._

"A flor que nasceu na noite da nossa separação, Gon... Ela..."

_Casa do Gon..._

"... Prende meu amor enternamentente, Killua... Pelo tamanho..."

(N/A: um tipo de quadrinho dividido no meio, na diagonal, sabe?)

_"De sua beleza..."_

_Freeze my love_

_Ai wo kourasete nido to mezamenai you ni to_

_Freeze my love_

_Ima mo mune ni nokoru ai kioku wo nemurasete_

_Freeze my love_

_Ai wo kourasete nido to mezamenai you ni to_

_Freeze my love_

_Sugite yuku kisetsu wo hitori tomerarezu ni tachitsukusu_

**Congele meu amor**

**Congelando meu amor para ele nunca acordar**

**Congele meu amor**

**O amor ainda hesitando em meu coração, durma com minhas memórias**

**Congele meu amor**

**Congelando meu amor para nunca acordar**

**Congele meu amor**

**Eu hesito, incapaz de parar a correnteza do tempo interminável**

_Montanha Kukulo..._

Bah... Eu sou uma besta, não é? Fico aqui, sentado na beira desse lago falando com o "Gon"...

"Gon... Eu sei que você não me ama mais... Mas mesmo assim eu preciso te dizer algo... Eu ainda te amo, meu amor ainda não congelou... Gostaria que ele congelasse..."

"Por que, Killua?"

"G-Gon...!"

"Por que o seu amor ainda não congelou?"

"Porque... Porque eu ainda te amo, Gon..."

"Eu... Ainda te amo também, Killua..."

"M-mas... Então por que você fez aquilo...?"

"Fique quieto, Zaoldyeck."

"G-Gon... Por quê...?"

_Sabita naifu mune ni sashite_

_Ima wa tooi kimi wo omou yo_

_Oh freeze my love forever_

_Onaji tsuki ga terashite iru kimi to boku no chigau jinsei_

_Oh freeze my love forever_

**Perfurando com uma faca enferrujada no meu peito,**

**Eu penso em você, agora tão distante**

**Oh Congele meu amor para sempre**

**A mesma lua brilha sobre os destinos diferentes**

**que você e eu temos**

**Oh Congele meu amor para sempre**

"Ki... Killua... Eu... Ainda... Te..."

"NÃO! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!"

"... O meu amor... Ainda não se... Congelou..."

"E DAÍ? ISSO É MOTIVO PRA ENFIAR UMA FACA NO PEITO?!"

"Você... É um... Motivo..."

"EU NÃO SOU!"

"Killua..." – e fechou os olhos – "Eu ainda te amo... Vou pensar só em você, lá em cima..."

"Gon...!" – não consegui me agüentar, acabei chorando pela segunda vez na minha vida... – "Por quê...?"

"Porque tem que ser... Assim..."

"Isso não é uma explicação..."

"A mesma lua... Brilha... Sobre os... Destinos diferentes... Que você e eu... Temos..."

"Durma bem, Gon."

"Tá... Tchau, Killua."

"Tchau..." – Gon parou de falar... Para sempre... - "Owari, ne...?"

* * *

Buááááááááhh! Buáááááááhhh! TT Tô super triste… Nyaaaaaaa! Coisa ruim! Sai pra lá! TT Ah, mais o Gon é imortal... xDDD Quantas vezes ele não apanhou no anime, ne? xDDD nhôôô... x333 minna-san gosto da minha fic? achou ela dramática demais? achou ela linda demais? achou ela emocionante demais? achou ela ridícula demais? achou ela sem conteúdo demais? Pooooooooooooooois é! Manda uma review pra mim! Sabe como é? Clica nesse botão escrito "Go" aqui em baixo! É muito importante!

Milhões de milhares de trilhões de quinquilhões de kissus...


End file.
